


Tidings, Spock

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek writes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidings, Spock

Tidings, Spock,  
As dictated by T'Nai for Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Tidings, Spock.

It is of no consequence to myself if your _t'hy'la_ chooses to speak to me in an informal manner. He had done so on more than one occasion in the past until he learned proper Vulcan manners. I am aware he was most likely incapable of logical thought at the time of his message.

Please inform him if he wakes in your presence that I am perfectly fine. I merely require several days of rest and to abstain from much physical activity. Take care of yourself, my son. Your mate needs you now far more than I do.

Tell him I also enjoy his letters when he has more than a passing acquaintance with inebriation. They provide me some amusement in this empty house.

Live long and prosper,  
Sarek


End file.
